Pourquoi?
by Totchou
Summary: Kyo et Yuki sont ensemble depuis 4 mois mais Kyo est distant et froid, et Yuki en souffre


Titre : Pourquoi ?  
  
Auteur : Yuna Chan (e-mail : yuna406@hotmail.com, OyO ^_^ mon cri de guerre, et celui de Kenshin par la même occasion^^ laissez moi pleins de reviews please !!!!!!)  
  
Sources : Fruits Basket  
  
Genre : Romance, Angst, Lime, OOC, POV  
  
Couple : KyoxYuki  
  
Disclaimer : Mes deux petits animaux préférés ne m'appartiennent pas snif T_T C'est mon premier one shot sur fruits basket, si vous aimez et que vous voulez que j'en refasse dites le moi par reviews ou par mail.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
POV Yuki  
  
Je me réveille, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, mon lit est froid, Kyo a quitté la place qu'il occupait à côté de moi il doit sûrement être dans la cuisine. Je me décide à me lever, je sors de ma chambre et je descends les escaliers d'un pas lourd et j'entre dans la cuisine.  
  
Je le vois, mon chat préféré en caleçon et en T Shirt en train de boire une bouteille de lait, je me glisse derrière lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma tête contre son dos en fermant les yeux.  
  
Il sursaute et manque de s'étouffer avec sa bouteille de lait. Il se retourne, se dégageant ainsi de mon étreinte. Je grogne.  
  
-Yu...Yuki ?  
  
-Bonjour. Je fais pas très content de ne plus être contre lui.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
  
-Quoi ? C'est bon y'a personne. Je fais un peu agacé en levant la tête.  
  
Et là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il a une moustache de lait juste au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Il est trop kawai comme ça, je l'embrasse pour la lui enlever.  
  
-Hey ? Fait mon amour en se dégageant. 9a me fait mal mais je ne dis rien.  
  
-Tu avais du lait sur les lèvres.  
  
-Baka Nezumi.  
  
-Je vois... Ca te dérange que je t'embrasse c'est ça ?  
  
-Non bien sur que non mais... Fait mon chat l'air penaud.  
  
-MAIS QUOI ? J'explose. Je t'aime Kyo et tu le sais mais toi tu es si froid, si distant. Je me mets à pleurer.  
  
Il me prend dans ses bras, même si je suis en colère je me serre contre lui. Il me caresse les cheveux, j'ai toujours adoré ça. Je ferme les yeux.  
  
-Chut ne pleure pas ma petite souris, ne pleure pas s'il te plait.  
  
Ma petite souris ? Il m'a appelé ma petite souris ? Je relève la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir, je tends les lèvres et ferme les yeux pour qu'il m'embrasse.  
  
Mais je ne sens rien, juste une petit baiser sur le front.  
  
Je rouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi, mon amant est déjà parti.  
  
Je pousse un soupir douloureux et je vais m'asseoir dans le salon.  
  
J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre j'en ai marre j'en ai marre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi il est aussi froid et distant avec moi ? Cela fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble et il n'a pas changé ! Et encore si ce n'était qu'en public mais même quand on est rien que tout les deux. Il échappe toujours à mes baisers. Pourquoi ? Moi qui l'aime tellement.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Kyo était dans sa chambre, on venait de défaire Akito. Heureusement qu'on avait réussi à l'empêcher de nous prendre Kyo. Kyo.... S'il était mort je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Depuis longtemps je ressentais de drôles de sentiments. Et un jour je me suis aperçu que c'était de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour le chat.  
  
Au début je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Comment un rat pouvait aimer un chat ? On se détestait. Mais surtout je n'acceptais pas le fait que je puisse aimer un autre garçon alors que j'avais Tohru la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse à mes côtés. Non il fallait que je sois tombé amoureux de ce stupide chat qui me détestait. Mais j'ai fini par accepter que je l'aimais, oui je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Et je me suis décidé à le lui dire, quitte à me faire détester encore plus qu'il ne me détestait, mais je devais le lui dire, je ne pouvais plus supporter ce silence.  
  
Me voilà devant la porte de la chambre de mon chat préféré. J'inspire un grand coup puis je frappe à la porte.  
  
-Entrez ! Me fais une voix.  
  
J'entre. Je le vois assis sur son lit en caleçon, je ne put m'empêcher d'admirer son torse nu, bronzé et musclé.  
  
Il me fixe avec un air étonné.  
  
-Yuki ?  
  
-Je...Je peux te parler ?  
  
-Tiens, Yuki ? Le grand Yuki Soma veut me parler à moi le sale chat de gouttière. Fait-il ironiquement.  
  
Ce ton me fait mal, mais je n'en laisse rien paraître.  
  
-Kyo s'il te plait...  
  
-Bon d'accord.  
  
Il me fait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je m'exécute.  
  
-Alors je t'écoute ?  
  
Je me tors les mains tellement j'ai peur.  
  
-Yuki ?  
  
-Ha...Hai ?  
  
-Tu vas bien ? Fais mon cousin un peu inquiet.  
  
-Oui oui.  
  
-Alors dis moi ce que tu dois me dire.  
  
-Voilà... Je...depuis longtemps tu as cru que je te détestais, mais c'était totalement faux. Kyo...en fait je... je t'aime, je t'aime depuis bien longtemps et ça me fait mal que tu me détestes à ce point et je comprendrais que tu me déteste encore plus après ce que je viens de t'avouer.  
  
Je baisse les yeux attendant le coup venir mais je ne sens rien, je sens juste Kyo me serrer contre lui et me caresser les cheveux.  
  
Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait mais il a accepté mes sentiments.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Je me demande bien pourquoi il a accepté mes sentiments s'il est toujours aussi froid avec moi.  
  
Je me prends la tête entre les mains, et je sens les larmes couler de nouveau.  
  
-Yuki ?  
  
Je lève la tête en essuyant mes larmes.  
  
Tohru est devant moi, toujours aussi belle.  
  
Mais pourquoi pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureux d'un chat stupide alors que j'ai une fille magnifique pour amie et qui est là devant moi à me sourire ?  
  
-Tohru ! Bonjour ! Je fais en souriant.  
  
-Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui oui je t'assure, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi.  
  
Tohru n'insiste pas même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot. Kyo arrive dans la cuisine.  
  
-Bonjour Kyo !  
  
Il lui adresse un sourire tendre, la jalousie et la tristesse me compresse l'estomac, jamais il ne m'a adressé ce genre de sourire ! A moi ! Moi qui suis son petit ami !  
  
Je lui jette un regard remplis de tristesse.  
  
Il me rend ce regard mais le sien est rempli de mépris. Ca me fait si mal.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux sale rat ? Il me demande la voix railleuse.  
  
Alors là c'en est trop je me lève et quitte le salon. Dans le couloir je laisse libre cours à mes larmes et je les laisse couler sur mes joues.  
  
J'entends la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Je sens la présence de Kyo derrière moi. Je m'essuie les yeux et me dirige vers les escaliers. Il m'attrape le poignet.  
  
-Yuki attends ! Me fait il d'une voix triste. C'est une voix complètement différente de celle de tout à l'heure.  
  
-Lâche moi. Je fais d'une voix que je veux dure.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.  
  
-Ah ouais ? Ben t'as bien raté ton coup sale chat.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Ca suffit Kyo lâche moi maintenant.  
  
Il me retient. Je soupire pour m'empêcher de pleurer et me dégage brusquement et monte les escaliers rapidement.  
  
Je vais seul au lycée, je n'ai envie de voir personne, pas même Saki et Arisa, les amies de Tohru qui pourtant sont très gentilles, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être seul. Kyo a essayé de me parler toute la journée, mais je l'ai évité, je veux pas le voir, il me déteste. Je crois que je suis en train de passer la pire journée de ma vie.  
  
A la sonnerie, je sors précipitamment de ma classe et je déambule dans les couloirs.  
  
-Yuki ?  
  
Hatsuharu se dirige vers moi et se place devant moi.  
  
-Yuki ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
  
-Haru ? Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Tu es sûr ? Fait-il inquiet en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je prend sa main dans la mienne en la serrant très fort.  
  
-Oui ça va. Merci Haru. Je lui fais en souriant. Excuse moi mais j'aimerais être un peu seul.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Arigato.  
  
Je m'en vais ne voyant pas Kyo derrière un mur et regardant Haru avec un œil mauvais.  
  
Le soir, je suis dans ma chambre en train de faire mes devoirs. Je n'ai rien mangé je n'avais pas faim. J'ai dû inquiéter Tohru, demain je m'excuserai de l'avoir inquiétée inutilement.  
  
Putain j'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'arrive pas à faire ces putains de maths qui d'habitude n'ont aucun secret pour moi !  
  
Je jette mon cahier par terre et je me jette sur mon lit et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Kyo...Je t'en supplie regarde moi, aime moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime tellement. Je m' étouffe avec mes larmes. Je sens quelqu'un me serre précipitamment contre lui.  
  
-Chut Yuki... ne pleure pas, je t'en prie ne pleure pas !  
  
Kyo, c'est Kyo qui me serre contre lui.  
  
-Kyo ?  
  
-Yuki ? Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !  
  
-Parce que tu ne le sais pas peut-être ?  
  
-Kyo pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
  
-Quoi ? Mais Yuki ! Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai !  
  
-Non je ne sais rien ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !  
  
-...  
  
-Kyo ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Un peu ?  
  
Il ne répond rien. Ce silence me brise le cœur.  
  
-Va t'en...  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-VA T'EN JE TE DIS !!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMIS TE REVOIR VA T EN SALE CHAT DE MES DEUX JE TE DETESTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo me lâche, surpris et blessé par la violence de mes propos et sors de ma chambre. Je m'effondre sur le lit en pleurant encore plus que je pleurait avant. Puis je m'endors, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré.  
  
Fin POV Yuki  
  
POV Kyo  
  
Je me réveille en sueur. J'ai la respiration saccadée. J'ai fait un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar. J'en ai encore froid dans le dos.  
  
Akito enlevait Yuki, non m'enlevait MON Yuki et il le torturait sous mes yeux, je ne pouvais rien faire ! C'était vraiment horrible ! Yuki, mon Yuki pardonne moi, je t'aime tellement, je t'ai fais souffrir, et il a fallu que je fasse ce foutu rêve pour m'en rendre compte, c'était tellement réel... Non ! Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal Yuki !  
  
Je me lève précipitamment, je me casse la gueule par terre car je me suis pris les pieds dans ma couette qui était par terre.  
  
-K'so je murmure.  
  
Je m'habille rapidement et je dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il faut que je lui dise, il faut que je lui dise combien je l'aime il le faut !  
  
J'ouvre en grand la porte du salon. Thoru, Shiguré et Yuki sont là... Yuki... Il ne me regarde même pas.  
  
-Bonjour Kyo. Fait Thoru.  
  
Je ne lui répond même pas. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Yuki.  
  
Je lui prend la main. Il lève la tête, et me regarde surpris. Je lui fait un grand sourire puis l'embrasse sous les yeux ébahis de Thoru et Shiguré. Ce n'est qu'un chaste baiser, lèvre contre lèvre, mais je fais passer tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour ma petite souris à travers ce baiser. Il ne me répond pas tellement il est surpris. Puis je décolle mes lèvres des siennes pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle. Je sens les regards interrogateurs de Thoru et de Shigure.  
  
Je me tourne vers eux et leur répond.  
  
-Voilà, Yuki et moi sommes ensemble depuis 4 mois maintenant, je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que j'avais peur au début, mais maintenant ça y'est c'est sur j'aime Yuki. Si ça ne vous dérange pas tant mieux, si ça vous dérange tant pis, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de l'aimer.  
  
Je sens le regard surpris de Yuki posé sur moi. Je me tourne vers lui, il me fixe de ses yeux mauves, couleur que j'aime tant.  
  
-Oh non non ça ne me dérange pas ! Fit Thoru, justement moi qui voulait que vous soyez amis, je suis plus qu'agréablement surprise. Non sans rire je suis très heureuse pour vous.  
  
-Merci Tohru. Je fais à mon amie.  
  
-Mouais moi je me posait bien quelques petites questions. Fais Shirgure en se grattant le menton.  
  
-Shigure.  
  
-Mais je suis très content pour vous. J'espère, Kyo, que tu sauras faire oublier les souffrances infligées par Akito à Yuki.  
  
-C'est promis. Je fais en regardant amoureusement mon petit ami.  
  
-Au fait à quand le mariage ? Demande mon cousin le visage rieur.  
  
-Shiguré. Je fais a moitié exaspéré, à moitié amusé.  
  
-C'est bon je plaisantais. S'empresse-t-il de dire.  
  
Il doit avoir peur que je le frappe. Sacré Shiguré ! Il ne changera jamais !  
  
Ils se remettent à manger. Je sens Yuki serrer timidement sa main dans la mienne.  
  
-Merci. Me murmure-t-il.  
  
Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue. Ca le fait rougir^^ J'adore quand il rougit.  
  
15 minutes plus tard, Thoru et Shigure sont sortis, l'un pour aller travailler, l'autre dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.  
  
Je regarde Yuki, je lui souris puis me lève, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Nous somme à 2 centimètres l'un de l'autre, sa main toujours dans la mienne, nos souffles s'entremêlent.  
  
-Kyo ?  
  
-Hum ? Je demande hypnotisé par l'éclat de ses magnifiques yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis brusquement ?  
  
Je le serre dans mes bras et lui dit en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
-J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, un cauchemar vraiment horrible, j'ai rêve qu'Akito te torturait et je ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
Je le sens frissonner à l'évocation de ce prénom et je resserre mon étreinte sur son corps frêle.  
  
-C'est en me réveillant que j'ai compris, j'ai compris tout le mal que je t'avais fait et j'ai surtout compris à quel point je t'aimais. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi mon amour.  
  
-Oh Kyo ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve d'entendre ces mots.  
  
-Je t'aime Yuki  
  
-Moi aussi Kyo moi aussi mon neko chan^^  
  
Il se serre encore plus contre moi, je prend son visage dans mes mains et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Le baiser d'abord chaste devient plus passionné, je force l'entrée de sa bouche en lui léchant les lèvres avec ma langue. Il l'ouvre et je peux enfin explorer son palais, c'est la première fois que l'on s'embrasse comme ça. C'est si bon, si tendre. Sa langue touche la mienne puis nous dansons un ballet connu de tous les amoureux. Je t'aime tellement mon Yuki.  
  
Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle.  
  
Il me regarde les yeux pétillants de joie, j'aime quand il me regarde comme ça^^  
  
-On devrait y aller sinon on va être en retard.  
  
Il acquise et me prend la main.  
  
Nous marchons main dans la main jusqu'à notre lycée, quand nous entrons dans notre classe, toujours main dans la main, tout le fan club de Yuki lui saute dessus, moi qui n'ai pas envie de supporter ses pimbêches lâche la main de mon amour qui émet un petit gémissement pour aller voir Saki, Arisa et Thoru.  
  
-Alors ça y'est Kyo vous êtes ensemble ! Fait Arisa avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Je suis contente. Ajoute Saki. Votre couple émet de merveilleuses ondes. Fait-elle en fermant les yeux.  
  
-Je...euh...merci les filles. Je fais en rougissant.  
  
-Par contre tu devrais un peu surveiller ses groupies. Fait Thoru en désignant le groupe de pimbêches autour lui.  
  
Alors là, elle sont pas gênées ces pouffiasses, c'est MON Yuki et on ne l'approche pas comme ça. Je me dirige vers mon amour et lui prend la mains, l'arrachant aux griffes de ces harpies.  
  
-Désolé les filles, mais il est déjà pris. Je fais en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elles nous fixe d'un air dégoûté mais je m'en fous complètement et je le prend par la taille pour aller rejoindre nos amies.  
  
Fin POV Kyo  
  
POV Yuki  
  
Nous sommes en cours de maths, je regarde Kyo. Il est si beau, il tourne la tête vers moi et me souris en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Je ne croyais pas que je pouvais être aussi heureux. Je l'aime et il m'aime, je me sens si léger.  
  
La cloche sonne la fin des cours. Il me prend la main et l'embrasse. Je rougis légèrement. Il me sourit.  
  
-Je t'aime Yuki Chan.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Neko Chan.  
  
-ON se voit ce soir ?  
  
-Bien sûr pourquoi ?  
  
-Ben je crois que tu as une réunion avec l'association des élèves et moi j'ai un entraînement de basket.  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai.  
  
-Mon pauvre Yuki, ça te réussis pas d'être amoureux. Tu en pers la mémoire.  
  
Je prend l'air faussement offensé et me retourne pour partir mais il me retient et me serre contre lui, m'enlaçant par la taille.  
  
-C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Je lui caresse les bras gentiment.  
  
-On se retrouve devant le portail ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Il pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en va vers le terrain de basket. Je pousse un soupir et vais aller chercher quelques dossiers pour la réunion des élèves.  
  
Je passe devant les fenêtres avec une pile de dossiers dans les mains, le soleil commence à se coucher, donnant au ciel une couleur orangée que j'aime tant, je trouve ça tellement romantique, ça se voit que c'est le printemps. Soudain je vois Kyo en plein entraînement, je le trouve tellement beau comme ça que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'arrêter pour l'admirer.  
  
Soudain il se retourne et lève la tête vers moi comme s'il se sentait observé. Il me sourit et m'envoie un baiser avec la main. Je lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil et retourne vers ma salle de classe.  
  
*********  
  
Le soir je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit dans les bras de mon chat préféré.  
  
-Je me sens si bien. Fait mon amour.  
  
-Oui moi aussi. Je me retourne vers lui et le regarde intensément.  
  
-Tu ne me quitteras jamais hein ?  
  
-Jamais ma petite souris je t'aime bien trop pour ça.  
  
Je lui souris et l'embrasse, il réponds passionnément à mon baiser. Je l'allonge sur le lit. Je l'embrasse partout, sur le visage, sur le nez, sur le menton, sur les paupières, j'embrasse chaque centimètres de peau que je rencontre avec mes lèvres. Puis je descends sur son cou.  
  
Je l'entend gémir de plaisir, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et fait pression sur ma nuque. Je réponds à cette incitation muette.  
  
Je sens que je vais passer une merveilleuse nuit.  
  
********  
  
Le lendemain je me réveille, je vois Kyo, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres en lui gratouillant derrière l'oreilles.  
  
Il gémit et ouvre les yeux.  
  
-Ohayo Yuki Chan^^  
  
-Ohayo Neko Chan^^  
  
-Bien dormis?  
  
-Merveilleusement bien.  
  
Il me caresse le visage puis mes mèches rebelles et m'embrasse de nouveau, notre baiser se fait plus passionné. Puis il passe sa main sur mon épaule et sur mon dos, je le resserre contre moi en lui caressant sensuellement les hanches.  
  
Il me chevaucher et m'embrasse encore et encore.  
  
-Prêt à être réveillé comme ça tous les matins ? Je lui demande.  
  
-Oh que oui^^  
  
Il m'embrasse le bout du nez et se serre contre moi.  
  
-Je t'aime Kyo.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Yuki.  
  
-itsumademo ?(1)  
  
-Hai^^  
  
OWARI  
  
Pour toujours ?  
  
Yuna Chan : Ca y'est j'ai finis !!!!!!!!!!!^_____________________^* saute de partout*  
  
Kyo : Yuna ?  
  
Yuna Chan : Oui ?  
  
Kyo : Pourquoi t'as pas fait de lemon ?  
  
Yuki : C'est vrai pourquoi ?  
  
Yuna Chan : Non mais vous me prenez pour une perverse ou quoi ? En plus vous êtes censés vous détester alors...Je vais pas vous faire faire l'amour. Du moins par pour l'instant peut-être dans une autre fic^^  
  
Kyo Et Yuki : Yeah !!!!^^  
  
Yuna Chan : En attendant, reviews please !!!!^^ 


End file.
